Commonly known and configured foot actuated turf aerating machines lack versatility in their use upon and within lawn and landscaping maintenance environments. For example, lawn aerating machines which present structures for facilitating foot driven aerating tine actuation often lack any component or structure for assistance in upward withdrawals of the tines. Also, such common aerators lack versatility in use in the lawn environment, they having capabilities limited to lawn turf aeration.
The instant inventive turf aerator solves or ameliorates problems such as those discussed above by providing a turf aerating machine which, through an adaptation for alternative service as a hand truck, provides convenient and easily operable means for levered withdrawals of tines from turf.